The Break We Deserve
by Supreme-King
Summary: After several delays, Liam and Ryder decide that it is finally time to have that movie night for the crew. But there's a slight problem. The final missing piece of their plan is somewhere amongst the merchant stalls of Kadara port's black market. And it isn't the safest place for Ryder...


After playing Mass Effect Andromeda, I couldn't stop thinking of that movie night scene. I really enjoyed it, especially since the party scene in Mass Effect 3's Citadel DLC was my favourite moment of the trilogy, which made me want to write about it. It was always on my mind to the point of being a distraction from my other projects, so now it has become this little one-shot story.

Word of warning, this is based around choices I made in my playthrough so there will be spoilers mentioned throughout.

Thanks for reading.

 **~ x X x ~**

As Scott Ryder threaded his way through the crowded port of Kadara, he couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction. He'd been given quite a specific checklist of requests and requirements by various members of his crew; components and ingredients and cures for hangovers. And he had nearly collected them all. Most things had been found on the Nexus and Aya. But then there were still another few, more elusive, items on the list. Specific things found only amongst the black-marketplace vendors of the Nexus exiles.

When Liam had learned about the crew's added suggestions to his original plan he had been nonplussed. _'I say, "Let's enjoy a few movies", and everyone else says, "No, let's have an extravaganza with all the trimmings",_ he had complained to Ryder from his couch. When pressed about his attitude on the recent turn of events Liam had confessed his feelings about it.

' _I feel like I have to do this justice. It seems like everyone on board is looking to this to help them forget the shit we've been through so far. I've already delayed out of respect for Drack's missing scouts and no way anyone was in the mood when we learned what went on inside the Kett's exaltation facility, and then our duties never gave us the time. But now that we're on the search for wherever Meridian ended up, it seems like the perfect time…'_

' _So, what's the problem?' Ryder asked expectantly._

 _Liam bit his lip anxiously before he answered. 'You got me a decent library from the Nexus, but… Well, I heard that someone has a director's cut of "Last of the Legion" –the banned version, remastered, no crappy extras for the hanar…'_

' _And you want me to get it?' Ryder interrupted gently. Liam was a bit of a movie buff and sometimes he had to be stopped early or he'd talk at length about them._

 _Liam nodded. 'It'd be the gold-dusted cherry on your sundae,' he said with a grin._

' _Where am I supposed to find it?' Ryder asked although he had a gut feeling what the answer would be. Liam's next words confirmed it._

' _Kadara port.'_

 _Ryder vented a small sigh. 'I don't know what my chances are but I'll check it out.'_

 _Liam smiled with gratitude. 'Cheers. And, hey, no pressure if you can't find it. We can still watch something else. In the meantime, I'll get everything set up with Gil and Jaal.'_

 _Ryder turned to leave but Liam called him back. 'Oh, one more thing, about the location for this, I was thinking it might be a little too cramped for everyone here in my space. Any suggestions?'_

 _Ryder pondered the question. 'What about the cargo bay?' He said, indicating the wide open space beyond the doorway over his shoulder. Liam shook his head after a moment's thought. 'Too big, it'll echo the audio. A smaller space is ideal, but, you know, bigger than this.' He said waving a hand around at the surroundings._

'W _hat about the pathfinder's quarters?'_

 _Both men spun to the doorway where a tall figure stood listening to their conversation._

 _Vetra cocked her head a little and repeated her suggestion. 'Why don't you do it in the Pathfinder's quarters? It's big enough for everyone, and enclosed.'_

 _Ryder and Liam exchanged a why-didn't-we-think-of-that glance and nodded agreement. 'Makes sense.' Liam said as he stood and stretched. 'I'll go mention it to Gil. We can get it set up while you go movie-hunting.'_

 _The three crew members made their way to the lift and ascended to the next level. 'Just don't go messing around in my stuff.' Ryder warned in a humorous tone. Liam grinned impishly. 'No promises. Good luck with the search.' He said and made a beeline for engineering._

 _Ryder departed for the bridge and Vetra fell in step beside him. 'So, we're off to Kadara?' Vetra enquired. 'Yeah,' he replied. 'Liam wants me to find some banned movie called "Last of the Legion".'_

 _Vetra's head perked up at the title. 'Oh, I know that one. And the only place it can be found is Kadara?'_

' _Apparently.'_

' _Excellent.' Vetra said. 'That fits in well with something I wanted to talk to you about.'_

' _Yeah? What's that?' Scott asked. He stopped at the research room and faced the female turian._

 _Vetra shifted from one foot to the other. 'Well, it's Suvi. Whatever those terrible smelling little green snack things are that she's cooking in the galley for Liam's movie night… Let's say they're better suited for throwing at the screen.'_

' _True, they don't smell the best, but she is trying hard.' Ryder defended. 'You have a better idea?'_

 _At those words Vetra came about as close to a smug smile as a turian could manage. 'Yeah, actually. I can do better. Cora lent me an Initiative access code so I could track down some contraband. And that's why I'm glad this worked into your plans. Someone on Kadara port has popcorn.'_

 _Ryder did a double take at the mention of popcorn. 'Are you for real? Please tell me that you aren't messing with me.'_

 _Vetra laughed. 'I swear on my sister's life.' She said. 'They also have graxen, which is like your popcorn, only better because I can eat it.'_

 _Ryder was almost watering at the mouth over the thought of popcorn. That was one of the things he had come to miss, munching on popcorn and drinking whilst watching vids with his old Alliance squad back in the Milky Way, before those days were ended when the Alliance got word of the illegal AI research his father had been doing. Scott shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He didn't want to relive those memories._

 _He looked Vetra in the eyes. 'Smuggling is unacceptable. We should "confiscate" that contraband and destroy it.' He said with a wink._

' _We should also salt it; I hear that's good for evidence.' Vetra said with a returning wink. The two laughed and continued to the bridge. Vetra gave Scott a small nudge. 'Thanks,' she said, 'it'll be nice to have a treat out here, you know?'_

 _Scott smiled warmly. 'Yeah, I know.'_

Ryder felt triumphant when, after hours scouring the various stalls and vendors of Kadara port, he had finally come across a copy of the special edition director's cut OSD of "Last of the Legion", the turian movie that had been critically panned upon its release and then banned, altered, and remastered over its lifetime. He finally had a new outlook on that old Earth saying "like a needle in a haystack".

Although his ecstatic state was dampened by the cost of the movie. The turian vendor had seemed decent enough until he learned that Ryder was part of the Initiative and then had more than doubled the price when Ryder tried to buy the movie. Arguing and haggling wasn't getting him anywhere. Scott had once seen a man hassle a turian vendor on the Citadel for days for a refund of an item he had no receipt for, all to no avail. Things got better when Vetra appeared at his side, a carton tucked under her arm, and took control of the conversation. She dumped the carton in Ryder's arms, shooed him back and beckoned the turian closer. She spoke in quiet undertones to him that Scott couldn't hear over the general noise of the marketplace, but the vendor was shaking his head at first, then he began to nod, finally he relented. Vetra raised her omin-tool and tapped her fingers across its holographic surface. The merchant handed her a compact storage device.

Vetra returned to Ryder's side and placed it on top of the carton. 'We're good to go.' She said, patting his cheek. 'You owe me big time,' and with that said they set off on the return trip to the Tempest.

Ryder shook his head in amazement. He tucked the carton under one arm and shoved the OSD into his pants pocket. 'You won him over fast.' He said in awe.

Vetra shrugged. 'It was nothing, really. I supply to him, he just needed a little reminder of the debt of gratitude he owes for things I've acquired for him.'

Ryder smiled. 'That's my girl.' He said in amazement.

Vetra stopped suddenly and turned her piercing gaze on Ryder. 'Your "girl"?' She questioned, one brow plate raised and her tone made it clear that she didn't find the term endearing. Ryder was suddenly reminded of the turian sternness that frightened him so much when he was a child, so he quickly tried to come up with an alternative. 'Uh, I meant, my respected crew member who is good with guns and likes me for some reason.' He quickly amended.

He could've sworn Vetra smirked. 'Better,' she said and strode past him. Ryder hurried after her and fell into step beside her. After a moment's silence, Ryder, being the smart-ass twenty-two year old that he was, couldn't help adding one last tease.

'Are you saying you aren't my girl? This is very upsetting.'

When Vetra glanced at him Ryder pouted at her with mock hurt. She chuckled softly and gave him a playful bump with her elbow. 'Oh, Ryder.'

Scott thought he was in the clear, but Vetra had her own teasing remark to make. 'You're so smooth, aren't you, Little Duck.'

Ryder groaned. She had taken to that nickname after Bain Massani had called him that on Eos, no matter how much he'd insisted it wouldn't become a thing. Worse still, she knew it got under his skin. 'All right, all right, you win.' He said and threw his hand up in defeat. Vetra laughed and looped her arm around his.

Their moment was broken when a grimy woman in a tattered coat stepped out from the shadows of a staircase near the docks and barred their way. 'You!' She snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Ryder. It took Scott a moment to recognize her as a former Outcast member. He'd briefly spoken to her on his first arrival to Kadara port when she and a couple other Outcasts had been beating someone in public.

'You got Sloane Kelly killed!' She shouted. 'Now I'll avenge her, you prick!' From underneath her tattered coat she produced an M-3 Predator pistol. Scott's eyes widened in shock. Kadara port had a very strict 'No Guns Allowed' rule that was enforced. How she had managed to get a weapon through was a question for another time. He pushed Vetra to the side and took a step towards the woman. She raised the weapon and with a vicious smile aimed it at the unarmed Pathfinder.

Her moment was short-lived. Before she could pull the trigger, the left side of her neck exploded outward. Her body was thrown off balance by the force of the bullet that ended her life and fell to the metal flooring. Scott stared in shock at the body of his would-be attacker and then scanned the rooftops for his saviour.

Hidden from the casual observer amongst the various chimneys and piping was an Asari in a uniform of the colours of the Collective gang. In her hands she held a Viper sniper rifle. She cradled it vertically against her chest and touched her index finger and middle finger together to her brow in a salute of acknowledgement to Ryder that simply said "I'm just doing my job". Ryder returned her salute with a small wave. The Charlatan had said that Ryder wasn't liked at Kadara. He hadn't been kidding.

' _Scott, judging by that woman's aggressive state it is safe to say she would not have stopped firing her weapon until she had run out of ammunition._ ' SAM's voice came over Ryder's private Pathfinder channel.

'Thanks, SAM.' Scott muttered under his breath. 'I kind of figured that.'

' _Furthermore, given the area of your body she was aiming at, if there hadn't been outside interference, there was a high probability that any number of her shots would have been fatal.'_

'Please stop talking, SAM.'

Ryder hadn't enjoyed stepping foot in Kadara during and ever since the power struggle between rival gangs known as the Outcasts and the Collective. Siding with the Charlatan and not stepping in to save Sloane Kelly during the "duel" had earned Ryder quite a few enemies from the former members of the Outcasts, and more than a few death threats, as Reyes Vidal had informed him via email. But, it had also earned him some much-needed allies. The Charlatan had promised to protect the Initiative's outpost, Ditaeon, from any retaliation raids. And so far the Collective had done an outstanding job of it. The outpost had reported no trouble from the exiles.

A group of rubberneckers gathered around. Vetra clutched Ryder by the shoulder and checked him up and down. 'Are you okay? Are you hurt?' She asked, her eyes darting across his body. Scott gently pushed her away. 'I'm okay, really, she didn't shoot me.' He looked down at the dead woman. It had been a close thing though.

'Are you feeling okay?' Vetra asked one last time. Ryder gave her a shaky grin. 'Really, I'm fine. You can relax, mom,' he joked. The turian stiffened. 'Don't call me mom. It's creepy.' She reprimanded him and wrapped her hand around his and pulled him in the direction of the Tempest, skirting the dead woman as she did so. Scott threw one last look over his shoulder. One of the onlookers crouched and scooped up the pistol from the corpse but two members of the Collective swooped down on him and took the pistol from him. Ryder sighed in dismay at the sight. Despite things settling down since the power struggle, Kadara hadn't really improved in any significant way. He found it quite sad that Kadara was turning out to be the Omega of the Heleus cluster.

'Sorry, Vetra, I'm just trying to cope using humour. That did shake me up a little. Thanks for worrying.'

Vetra stopped and released his hand and then she spun and wrapped her arms around him and held him close. 'Of course I worry.' She said into his ear. 'You've already died twice and been in danger who knows how many times now.'

Scott held her against him. However he couldn't resist a wry grin. 'Although you have to admit, it'd be pretty embarrassing for the human Pathfinder to survive so much only to be killed while shopping for a movie.'

'That would be embarrassing.' She agreed with a chuckle. Vetra released him and took him by the hand again. They walked side by side into the docking area and made their way toward the Tempest. They passed the rotting, severed Kett head on the pike and reached the base of the Tempest's cargo bay ramp.

Vetra stopped and looked out towards the mountainous terrain. Ryder followed her gaze and realized she was looking in the direction of the sulphur springs, the area she'd taken him mountain climbing and where they'd had their first kiss. Her mandibles flexed and she turned away from the horizon and made her way up the ramp.

'I'd better tell Liam the good news.' Ryder said.

'That you didn't die while buying his movie?' Vetra teased.

Ryder smiled at her. 'Yeah, that.'

The door opened as Ryder entered in the codes from his omni-tool. Once inside Scott's attention was immediately captured by a sweating, swearing Liam as he tried to push the couch he kept in storage across the cargo bay.

He saw them and stood up, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. 'Hey, guys. Want to help me move a couch?'

'I'm going to go drop this off at the galley and thank Cora for letting me use her clearance.' Vetra said immediately and took the carton from Scott. 'See you tonight.' She quickly ducked and pecked him on the cheek and left in the direction of the galley. Ryder couldn't really say he was surprised. When Peebee had declared she was staying with the crew and then asked for help clearing her area, Vetra had replied "helping Liam make ice" and left as quickly as she could. It seems that this time is no different.

'I'll give you a hand.' Ryder said and he rolled up his shirt sleeves and joined Liam and together they pushed the couch. It grated along the steel floor of the cargo bay and with every push it slid closer to the door.

'So.' Liam started as they pushed. 'Have any luck?'

'Yeah, actually.' Ryder said, he straightened and fished around in his pocket and produced the OSD and placed it on the couch. '"Last of the Legion". This is what you wanted, right?'

Liam let out a low whistle of admiration and picked it up. He studied it closely. 'Unbelievable. You actually found it. This version is practically a myth. Thanks, Scott.'

'You should thank Vetra. She was able to get it. God, I owe her so many credits. I could have given the guy every credit I have and he would say it wasn't enough. I might have had to sell my organs to get this.'

'Well, we would have toasted your sacrifice as we heckled the movie into the ground.' Liam grinned as he pocketed the optical storage device.

Scott shook his head and pushed against the couch. 'I actually did almost get shot out there.'

Liam joined him and together they pushed the couch through the door. 'Wait, for real? I thought the Charlatan would have had that under control.'

'Well, one of the Collective did save me.'

'Huh. I guess we sided with the right people.'

'Those were my thoughts.'

Liam exhaled loudly. 'Y'know, I never realized how long the Tempest actually was.'

As Ryder wiped the sweat from his brow he had to agree with Liam. It never felt so far to travel from one section to the next. But then he hadn't been trying to move a couch across the ship before. Liam dropped down onto the couch. 'Break time.'

Up ahead, Drack ambled out of the galley, picking at his teeth with one of his clawed fingers. 'Hey, Drack!' Ryder called. The old krogan stopped and turned towards them. 'Want to give us a hand with this couch?'

'Think I left the stove on.' Drack said and quickly lumbered back into the galley. Ryder crossed his arms and frowned. 'Is it just me or does that seem like his immediate response to brushing us off?'

'Probably a good thing.' Liam answered, 'he might have broken it.'

Beside them the medbay door opened. 'You two sound like you're about to break.' Came a familiar voice. Lexi T'Perro stood with her hands on her hips, switching her gaze between Liam and Scott. 'Hey, doc.' Liam said with a sheepish grin. 'You heard that?'

'I couldn't help but hear the two of you dragging a couch across the floor right outside my office. The sound does tend to grate the nerves. You aren't exactly quiet. Tell me Scott, what are you two doing?'

'We're moving the couch to my quarters for movie night.'

'No, I figured that, I meant what are you the two of doing pushing the couch across the ship instead of carrying it. You could damage muscles from overstraining. And I believe it would more beneficial to my concentration if you simply lift the couch.'

Liam smacked his forehead. 'Of course. Lift! We could have asked Peebee to use her biotics on this thing. Would have made it a hell of a lot easier.'

Lexi groaned and shook her head in frustration. 'Boys! It's like you have to live for a thousand years to finally be mature.'

'Hey, aren't you only in your twenties by asari years?'

'Yes, but I still have a good 250 years on both of you.' she said exasperatedly. 'When you two finish, report immediately to me for a check-up. I'll come looking for you if you don't.' She retreated back into the medbay and the door closed behind her.

'Aw, damn it.' Liam muttered. 'I just suffered through a check-up yesterday.'

'I heard that.' Came Lexi's voice through the door.

 **~ x X x ~**

Not everything had gone completely to plan.

Jaal's suggestion of the electrodermal transmission components couldn't be successfully integrated and, after a few heated barbs shot back and forth between the angaran and the engineer, they finally agreed to abandon it for now and try to have it running the next time the crew gathered together for a movie.

Suvi was more than a little upset that a majority of the snacks she had spent so much time and effort into making had been discovered and devoured by the resident pyjak when she had left them to cool on the galley's table. Drack had jokingly offered to cook the pyjak and serve _it_ as a snack.

Even he was a little shocked when Suvi savagely agreed to it.

On the positive side, Drack and Peebee's distilling experiment had gone better than Lexi had feared. Drack seemed to know what he was doing when it came to creating his own alcohol. But that didn't stop Liam, Jaal and Gil going out to buy more drinks. Vetra had given them a list and Ryder had transferred them enough credits. Lexi even produced the bottle of wine Scott had found her with in the booth at the Vortex.

Vetra had successfully cooked the popcorn without burning it like she had the cow meat for Ryder's surprise dinner. And despite its weird name, Scott had to admit the graxen smelt good and he was tempted to try some, but Vetra warned him that he wouldn't enjoy the consequences.

The couch had been arranged in front of the large screen Gil had constructed and all available chairs had been gathered, which turned out to be three. Definitely not enough to seat the entire crew. This prompted Cora to request Ryder to email Kesh that more chairs be assigned for the Tempest.

'Surely it must be in the budget.' She said.

Finally, after showering and donning his black and white hoodie, Ryder summoned the crew to the Pathfinder's quarters at the allotted time. They drifted in individually or in pairs. Happily chattering away to each other until the main event. Once all crew members were in attendance, Liam decided the time was right and called out to gain everyone's attention.

'It's time.' He said with a big happy smile.

As drinks were distributed and snacks produced, the crew members took their seats in whatever chairs (or floor space) were available. Peebee and Kallo sat back to back on the floor; Cora lay beside them, her back resting against the couch. Drack and Lexi each sat at opposite ends of the couch, while Scott sat in the middle. Suvi sat in a wheeled chair off to one side, while Vetra and Gil took the two seats behind the couch. Jaal elected to stand as he found the floor a little too uncomfortable.

Liam stood in front of the screen like an announcer. With a dramatic flair he cleared his throat and waved his arm, slotting the OSD into the receiver device in one fluid movement. 'Ladies, gentlemen, Pathfinder and SAM. I welcome you all to our long-awaited movie night. A big thank you to all for turning up, and bringing the essential food and drink.'

'A special thank you to Gil and Jaal for rigging up the screen behind me-' the crew called out their thanks.

'And a round of applause to our Pathfinder for providing the space and entertainment for tonight.' Cheers and applause sounded out around Ryder, who raised his cup in a salute of recognition.

'SAM, could you dim the lights?'

The room darkened.

'Thank you, SAM. And now, without further ado…'

Liam typed away at his omni-tool.

'I present the banned, remastered, no crappy extras for the hanar-'

'Liam.' Ryder warned.

'Right, right. Sorry. Anyway, I give you, "Last of the Legion".'

Cheers and applause rang out as the movie started. Liam quickly ducked to his place on the arm of the couch between Lexi and Jaal. The crew cheered again when the title appeared and then settled in as the opening scene of the movie started.

As the movie went on, more drinks were consumed and it wasn't long before individual crew members began to make comments, either snide or complimentary about the film. It also started to become apparent why the movie was banned and altered. Having been filmed during the years of the First Contact War, it had a rather racist view towards humans that even Drack couldn't deny was overly harsh. Vetra would whisper apologies in Ryder's ear whenever a rather unpleasant comment about humans was made.

As the movie went on, Ryder couldn't help but notice that the acting wasn't A grade. It reminded him of human action vids full of cheesy one-liners and characters only included to pummel each other. He also noticed Peebee's head starting to nod as she began to fall asleep and catch herself.

Vetra had returned from topping up her drink as a movie character named Teranus confronted the main character, Jorax Halabrian.

' _They need you Jorax!'_ Teranus pleaded. _'I know you left the legion-'_

' _I never left the Legion.'_ Jorax interrupted dramatically. _'It left me. But I know my duty.'_

Peebee and Gil groaned. Jaal grunted.

'So cheesy.' Gil muttered from behind Ryder.

Liam took pity on them. 'All right, folks' He said loudly, drawing the other's attention from the screen, 'we can sit through a training montage, with what many critics describe as "excessive turian flexing"…'

'No such thing!' Vetra interrupted.

Kallo rounded on her, his eyes full of disbelief. 'There really is.' He said.

Vetra opened her mouth to argue but Liam just ploughed ahead and spoke over whatever she was about to say.

'…or, we can fast-forward to a ship crashing into an asteroid crashing into a moon.'

'Fast forward to the crash!' Jaal said quickly.

'Nah, montage.' Drack said. 'Don't cut bits out.'

'I'd go for the crash.' Cora said from her place on the floor.

'Skip to something happening.' Whined Peebee.

'I don't want to see a ship destroyed.' Kallo said meekly.

'Unless it's a kett ship. Preferably with the Archon inside.' Drack said with a deep chuckle.

'I'm fine with whichever choice.' Lexi said.

'Show us that turian flexing.' Vetra called out.

'I'd like to see the asteroid.' Suvi said from her spot on the far side.

'I'm with Jaal. Show us a crash!' Gil called out from the back.

Liam held his hand high and slowly lowered it to his omni-tool. 'Forwarding to the action scene, going once, going twice…'

'Skip to the good stuff, Liam.' Ryder encouraged.

'Done!' Liam said with a grin and hit the command into his omni-tool.

'Boo!' shouted Vetra as she leaned on the couch above Scott.

A massive explosion filled the screen and the noise was so loud it made Peebee, half asleep and nodding off, jump in shock. Recovering quickly, she cheered it on.

Beside her Kallo's face was scrunched in confusion. 'But… it's vacuum! The ship explosion would be silent.'

Gil leaned forward and peered at the salarian pilot from over the couch. 'I hope that's not the voice of experience talking.' He teased.

Drack let out a short bark of laughter.

'Guess they wanted their money's worth – they actually blew up a derelict for that shot.' Liam said, providing another snippet of behind-the-scenes information.

'Too bad the script wasn't caught in the blast.' Lexi added dryly.

She looked a little surprised when everyone broke out into laughter.

'Too true.' Gil chuckled.

Peebee was clutching her stomach and gasping for air. 'Oh… Nice one.' She said before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Ryder couldn't help but smile as he saw the proud look on Lexi's face. By making everyone laugh she felt a little closer to the others. He knew how concerned she was that everyone thought she was business only and didn't see the crew as people, only experiments. He was really happy to see that smile on her face.

On screen, Jorax was speaking to his superior officer. _'My strike team will hit the enemy cruiser, general. Force is the only thing fanatics understand.'_

'Why a strike team?' Cora demanded. 'Torpedo the cruiser!'

'They can't hear you.' Jaal said.

'That's overkill.' Said Gil from the back. 'Get one engineer aboard, cut life support and engines – problem solved.'

'And leave them stuck on a hostile ship? One torpedo, over by lunch.'

Vetra leaned down and spoke into Ryder's ear. 'What would you do, Scott?'

Ryder shrugged. 'Well, you could fry their sensors, spacewalk on the hull, cut life support, rappel in, and take them hostage.'

Drack was already shaking his head before Ryder had finished speaking.

'Done it. Less exciting than it sounds.' the old krogan grumbled and took a long draught from his cup.

Lexi turned to look at him in surprise. 'Seriously?' she asked.

'Yup, got the scars to prove it.' Drack said and leaned towards her, holding his arm out for inspection. Lexi took it gently and peered along the damaged skin. 'I assumed you got that falling off a bar stool.' She teased.

Drack just laughed in response.

Ryder smiled at the byplay between the two. He suspected she may have had a thing for Drack.

'But personally,' he continued, 'I think a charm offensive might be more… rewarding.'

'Mmm. Yes.' Jaal said as he pondered Ryder's answer. 'I could see that.'

Liam chuckled. 'Classic irresistible hero. Pretend to be captured…'

'…beat-up armour,' Jaal added, 'enticing scars,' he playfully punched Liam on the arm. 'soulful eyes…'

From watching action vids on the small screen with Liam in storage, he knew that it was commonplace among heroes to have those features.

Liam grinned. '…yeah, yeah – the old "dinner and drinks to show off my villainy," they get cozy…'

'And then- strike!' Jaal said excitedly. He and Liam were laughing like little kids discussing their favourite superhero. Then Jaal frowned and added as an afterthought. 'Or not.'

Liam gave him a questioning look.

'Why spoil the evening?' Jaal elaborated.

Peebee jumped to her feet and waved her empty bottle at the crew. 'Speaking of, time for another round. Anyone for a Varren's Jaw?' Vetra waved her empty cup in the air. Peebee nodded acknowledgement and glanced around for any other takers.

'Or a Euphemistically Delicious?'

Cora, Suvi and Lexi raised their hands.

'I'll take a Burukh.' Drack said.

'Beer, please.' Called Gil.

Peebee grabbed their empty mugs and bottles and juggled them over to the makeshift bar on Ryder's desk. She quickly mixed them, accidently sloshing the liquid over Ryder's desk. She scurried backwards and forwards until everyone had fresh drinks.

'I hope that's everyone 'cause I do not plan to get up again unless I have to pee.' The asari announced.

Vetra gasped. 'This isn't mine? What is this? It's so damn hot.'

'That might be mine.' Drack said reaching back for it.

'This isn't beer.' Gil said.

'This is.' Said Cora as she rose to her knees and passed it to Lexi, who passed it to Gil.

Peebee gave a defeated shrug. 'Sorry, guys, I just-'

'Wait - listen.' Suvi shushed her. Peebee quickly ducked out of everyone's view and dropped to the floor, almost knocking her drink over.

On screen the turian named Teranus had just been fatally shot by humans. Jorax knelt over his dead companion _. '…Teranus? Teranus! Nooooooooo!'_ He howled to the sky, flailing his arms. Some of the crew sniggered at the turian's acting.

Liam sighed in disgust. 'Ugh. He was a sidekick– they die like goldfish!'

Kallo giggled at that remark.

Cora was shaking her head. 'No acting like over-acting. Even Ryder could do better.' She looked up at the Pathfinder as she issued the challenge.

Gil rested his arm on the couch and looked down at second-in-command. 'You're wrong, Cora. No, he couldn't.'

'If I wanted to.' Scott said quietly. Unfortunately for him it was still loud enough to be overheard. All heads turned to him. He began to feel that he had just opened Pandora's box. He kept his eyes focused on the screen and prayed they'd go back to the movie.

Vetra raised a brow plate. 'Oh, really?' She said.

'Yeah, really.' He replied. Inside, he was screaming _for the love of god, Scott, shut up!_

'This I have to see.' Cora grinned mischievously. He had taken the bait as planned.

'Well…' Scott began.

'Oh, please, tell me you want to.' Liam said.

'Go for it!' Suvi encouraged.

'But I-'

'Don't make me dare you!' Peebee said.

'You guys wouldn't want to see it…'

'Oh. Yes. Please.' Jaal pleaded.

'Ha! Now you have to do it.' Verta said triumphantly in his ear.

Kallo jumped up eagerly. 'Come on, show us! I'll be dead for you! Ha!' He let out a high pitched laugh.

Ryder looked to Lexi and Drack for support. Drack shrugged non-committedly and Lexi made a little shooing motion with her hand.

'Okay…' Scott said with a defeated chuckle, He set his cup on the floor rose to his feet and joined Kallo, who was still excitedly waving him over. Kallo lay on the floor and Scott knelt over him, supporting Kallo with an arm behind his shoulders, perfectly mimicking the frozen image of Jorax and Teranus on screen behind them.

To keep the mood light, Scott went the same route as Jorax. He cradled Kallo in his arms and let out exaggerated sobs. 'No! Why?' He cried loudly. 'It- it isn't fair. He was so young and… salarian. He had so much to give!' He rocked back and forth, his grieving tone matched that of the turian hero.

'Ryder… I can't feel my… I can't feel my gall bladder…' Kallo said weakly.

Scott hesitated and broke character. 'D…do you even have a gall bladder?' He asked in an undertone.

'Oh no!' Gasped Kallo. 'It's worse than I thought!' And with an exaggerated death sigh he "passed" in Scott's arms, his head lowering to the floor.

'No! Don't leave me!' Scott wailed. He looked to the ceiling 'Damn you!' He shouted, waving his arm dramatically as Jorax had. 'Damn you aaaaaaall!'

He bowed his head and said no more.

The crew did nothing at first. They watched his performance with expressions stuck halfway between a smile and a grimace. A few of them gave polite, half-hearted applause. Vetra booed again and threw one of Suvi's surviving snacks at Ryder as he raised his head. Only his quick reflexes saved him from the incoming projectile at the last second. The pyjack scurried forth and snatched up the morsel and retreated to the far side of the room where it nibbled on its prize.

'Let's stick with the overacting turian.' Lexi said.

Ryder held up a hand to forestall them from dropping the curtain on his performance. 'No, no, wait. I'll be serious this time.' He said with a toothy grin.

'You had your chance. Get off the stage!' Gil heckled.

'Nah, one more chance.' Drack said. As long as there were more drinks he didn't care which bad performance he watched.

'Yeah, one more chance.' Echoed Peebee. 'One more chance. One more chance.' She chanted. Jaal, Vetra and Liam added their voices.

'One more chance! One more chance! One more chance!'

Ryder laughed. 'Okay, get ready for the performance of a lifetime.'

The crew settled and waited expectantly.

Ryder looked into Kallo's eyes and dropped the overacting and adopted a more serious role. 'Kallo… Kallo, please! Not now. Not when we're so close…'

'Ryder…' Kallo gasped, 'you must go on…'

He hoarsely whispered those final words and laid back, his arm falling to the floor. His eyes remained open, staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't blink. Scott had to admire that. Kallo took on the role quite well.

Wordlessly Ryder moved his hand over Kallo's eyes and the salarian closed them. Ryder bowed his head and slowly raised it, allowing raw emotion to radiate from his features. He raised his eyes to the crew. 'It won't end this way.' He said. 'There's no justice in this galaxy- but there will be.' He looked down at Kallo's face. 'You'll be avenged. I swear.' He said as he closed his eyes and touched his forehead to Kallo's.

They stayed in that pose for a few moments before Ryder looked up to his crew and gave them a big grin. 'Aaaand scene.' He said. The shocked expressions on their faces was priceless. Vetra's mouth hung open. Jaal actually had a tear rolling down his cheek. Even Lexi was impressed.

The audience looked at one another with the kind of expression that said _did he really just act the shit out of that part?_ After another moment of silence they all broke out into enthusiastic applause. Vetra saluted Ryder with her drink and drained it, Peebee got to her knees and clasped her hands to her chest and squealed in delight. 'Nice work, kid.' Drack laughed. Liam jumped from his seat and rushed over to Ryder and pounded him on the back.

'Amazing. If this Pathfinder thing doesn't work out, you can definitely get into the movie business!' Scott and Kallo got to their feet and bowed. Liam took an arm each and raised them into the air. The crew's cheering intensified.

'Ooh, do me next!' Peebee called out.

 **~ x X x ~**

As the crew continued the movie, some seating arrangements had changed. Vetra had gotten sick of sitting behind Ryder and once he had returned to the couch she had moved to join him, slapping Drack's leg aside to make room for herself. Her empty chair was quickly claimed by Cora. Liam took Cora's place in front of the couch and Suvi had scooted her chair closer to the rest of the crew.

Ryder sat up straighter to put an arm around Vetra's shoulders, but he was still too low so he raised his butt off the couch itself so now he was using his feet to stay in that position. It wasn't comfortable in the slightest but Vetra happily snuggled against him and rested her head on his chest, so he dealt with it.

Finally the ending scene was drawing to a close. On screen Jorax Halabrian was holding hands with his love interest, Revia Luxen. He gazed into her eyes and said _'I swear to love you, a thousand times a thousand stars…'_

' _Oh, Jorax,'_ she said breathlessly. _'So many years lost. We were foolish.'_

Obviously the mushy romantics and late hour were getting to Drack. He fell asleep on Vetra's shoulder, snoring loudly. When she could finally stand it no longer she squirmed and shoved him away so he tilted towards Suvi. He didn't even wake. Just grumbled and snored.

It must have been the same for Peebee. Her head rested on Kallo's shoulder. Ryder heard Gil whisper to Cora 'Hey, wake up. You're drooling on me.'

Revia was still speaking. _'But our hearts are one. No enemy fleet, no sea of stars can ever separate us again.'_

The turians kissed and the uplifting romantic music played as the camera looked up to a glowing sunset above the couple while a few turian frigates zoomed across the skyscape.

The movie ended and the crew roused themselves. Yawning and stretching they rose and began to pack up their bottles and cups. Ryder shook his head and waved them towards the door. 'No need to do that now. We're all tired. We'll sort this mess out tomorrow. And I mean all of us. No forgetting to leave the stove on, no making ice, no reports to be filed, no angaran holidays. I expect to see you all back here tomorrow to help clean up.'

With good natured grumbling the crew made to leave but Ryder called them back. 'Hey, guys. Real talk. This was fun. Thanks for coming. And thank you, Liam, for suggesting we do this.'

Liam shrugged. 'Someone has to keep us sane.' He yawned. 'Goodnight, Ryder. Goodnight, everyone.'

The crew said their goodnights to Ryder and each other and shuffled out the door. Only one crew member remained in the Pathfinder's Quarters. Vetra leaned against the couch and crossed her arms as she stared at Ryder.

'Scott, listen, I want to talk to you about something.'

Ryder sat at the edge of his bed and rubbed a hand over his emerging beard. 'Shoot.' He said.

'It's about the credits you owe me for the movie.'

'Do I get a refund because the movie insulted my race? Like, a lot.' He said jokingly.

'No… and sorry about that. I never expected there'd be that many racial slurs. I mean I've heard a few of them before, but wow.'

'Don't worry, Vetra. I'm not angry about it. It's not like you've ever called me those… Have you?'

'Of course not.'

'Is it okay if I pay you tomorrow? It's kinda late now and I was hoping to get some sleep.'

'That's just it. I want you to pay me now.'

'Oh… OK.'

Ryder raised his fingers to his omni-tool. Vetra quickly crossed the room and gently pushed his arm down. 'No, Scott.' She said huskily. 'I was hoping you could pay me back in another way. I'd like to show you some special turian flexing.'

'Oh. Ohhh.' Said Scott as his tired mind clicked onto her idea. 'I think I can do that.'

Removing her visor, Vetra pushed him down and straddled him. 'Good boy.' She said as she kissed him. 'But I still expect you to pay me back for the movie with credits tomorrow. I am a businesswoman after all.'


End file.
